


Brushing with Defiance

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi <i>is</i> going to use that brush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing with Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted June 20, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/106848.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #042, Hair Care

Most people assume Jounouchi just rolls out of bed, runs his fingers through his hair, and gets on with his day.

They see a mass of blond hair that's far too long for its own good, but if they'd look closer, they would see that it's not a mess, that it's not tangled, and that it is most certainly not accidental.

True, it's a lot of hair, but he keeps it in check.

Kaiba learns this pretty quick when he discovers long, blond hairs in his brush the morning after their second night together.

The morning after the third night, it's the weekend and he can afford to wait the extra hour to watch his unexpected lover wake up and go through his morning routine.

He watches in unexplainable fascination as Jounouchi yawns out of bed, stretches his tanned, muscled arms above his head, and gives him a smug, satisfied smile. He watches as Jounouchi pads to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and grabs his brush.

"That's _my_ brush," he says. He's only mildly annoyed.

"Well, tough cookies. I'm usin' it now."

Kaiba grabs it out of his hand and gives him a look. Jounouchi gives one right back at him.

"What? Ya can't share?"

"I never liked sharing."

Jounouchi snorts to himself, then looks him square in the eye. The very moment Kaiba questions him with a raised eyebrow, Jounouchi pins him to the bathroom wall.

"I know," he purrs in Kaiba's ear. A firm, warm hand slides up Kaiba's bare chest, up his right arm, and slowly reaches the brush. "Too bad," Jounouchi says and takes the brush from him and gets on with his morning routine.

Kaiba lets him get away with it this time, but pays him back later that night with a mixed sort of punishment.

The next morning, there's a brand new brush waiting for Jounouchi by the sink, next to Kaiba's own.

Jounouchi doesn't use it. He uses Kaiba's instead.


End file.
